InuYasha's Human Nightmare
by kagome092287
Summary: What will InuYasha do to help Kagome cope after an incident that scarred her deeply? What will InuYasha do when he couldn't saver her from herself? WARNING: Contains rape and character death


A/N: This story is very tragic! I'm sorry I wrote a tragic story. It was a bad time when I wrote this.

InuYasha Human Nightmare

I hate this. Of all nights to be out in the open like this! I'm so useless! "InuYasha what's the matter?" Kagome asked as she sat next to me in front of the small campfire. "Nothing" I growl at her. I hated the moonless nights. I feel so vulnerable! If anything were to happen to Kagome while I'm so defenseless, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I stare and watch her closely. I can't shake this feeling something is about to happen.

We had just finished excising a youkai from a village and were returning home. I really hated when Kagome insisted we go and help a village even though she is in the first stages of pregnancy. This makes it even worse! Youkai were lurking everywhere, and without my sense of smell I won't know if any were preparing to attack. I really wished we'd found a cave or an abandon hut instead of sitting out in the opening.

"InuYasha everything will be fine. Nothing bad will happen. I can feel if there are any youkai nearby." She tried to ease my worries but like usual it didn't help. "Kagome, I can't help this feeling something is going to happen. I'm no good when I'm human. What if something happens to you? I knew it was a bad idea to go alone without Sango and Miroku. With you being pregnant makes me even more on edge." I explain. She sighs and rubs her hand lovingly over her lower abdomen.

We've been married for a year now and we waited to have a child so she could strengthen her spiritual powers. But accidents happen. Why must she constantly want to put herself in danger? Doesn't she know how anxious she makes me when she insists we go and fight youkai? Most likely no! If she did then she wouldn't be so reckless.

I feel her lean closer on my shoulder and I hear her lightly snoring. I sighed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I start to doze off as well. I snap awake when I hear a twig snap under something or someone's foot. Ten men came into view as they advanced closer. I growl when more men join them. Great, just like I feared, Bandits.

Kagome woke up groggily when I stood up quickly. "Just keep close to me." I whisper to her as I helped her up. She merely nodded in agreement. "Ahh look what we found. She is a beauty." The leader of the group of fifteen said as he lured at Kagome. I instinctively pushed her further behind me out of the bandits' view. "Ha ha! Give us the girl and there won't be any trouble with you boi." He laughed. Right like I'm going to just hand over my wife to a bunch of low lives like them.

"Not a chance." I growl as I drew Tessiega and pointed the tip towards the leader. "What are you going to do, fight me? You don't have a chance boy. There's fifteen of us and one of you." He laughed. Yeah I know the odds but I won't let them have her without a fight.

Suddenly I hear a high pitched ear splitting scream come from behind me. I whirled around to find Kagome in the arms of two men. "InuYasha!" She called my name with fear heavy in her voice. "Let her go!" I growl as I went towards them with Tessiega. "Come any closer she dies." The man that was now holding her pressed a dagger against her throat. I froze in place. I couldn't speak and just growled in frustration. I watched as the man laugh and pull her arms painfully behind her back. I waited for him to be distracted before I attacked. It wasn't long for my opening. I ran full speed towards them and managed to have Kagome back in my arms.

"You bastard." The man who held her growled as he held his right arm where I had stabbed him. It was so fast I didn't realize till everything went black.

I heard a faint scream of pure horror but it was muffled. My eyes opened but only one opened. Everything was fuzzy at first when my vision finally came clear I wished it was a dream. I could see three men surrounding Kagome. Two where holding her down to the ground while the third was standing on his knees between her parted legs.

I looked harder and sighed with relief when I saw her and the man were still dressed. They haven't violated her yet at least. I heard her scream at them to stop as the man began to pull open the top of her kimono. I try sitting up and slowly rose up to my feet. I wobbled when I was finally standing fully up. "Leave her alone you bastards." I slur out. "Kai, Taka, go take care of him." The man who was between Kagome's legs ordered. "Yes boss." They smiled and came closer to me. I tried to regain my ground and stand up sturdy.

The first guy came around me and tried to hold me so the other guy could hit me. I kicked the guy behind me and turned on him. I hit him over and over again till he was knocked out cold. I turned my attention to the other guy. I was jumped by five other men and they pinned me down to the ground and faced me towards Kagome.

"Let him watch as we defile his woman." The leader laughed as he pulled off the rest of her clothing. "No please! Please don't do this!" I hear her plead as she tried getting loose. She finally got one arm free and made contact with her fist against the man between her legs. "You bitch!" He yelled as he hit her back a few times. I squirmed to get free but they had a good hold of me. All I could hear was her screams as I watched the leader forced himself inside her. I watched in horror as the man raped her. He finished his thrusting and pulled out of her. I tried again to free myself as I saw another man take his place.

Kagome was no longer screaming. She just whimpered and cried as the second man had his way with her. Two men were groping her breast as they waited their turn. Finally day break started to show and I can feel my strength returning. The sunlight grew closer and closer and my body began to pulsate. Finally I was transformed back to myself. I easily rose from the ground flinging the five men easily five feet away from me.

I growled as I ran with my claws ready, towards the men around Kagome. They all screamed in horror as I tore them apart. I could feel my youkai pulsate and I gave into my transformation and let the youkai blood run through me as I ripped the bandits up too pieces. I saved the leader for last. I took my time ripping him apart. I left him barely alive as I went to Kagome and lifted her up in my arms. "InuYasha." She cried as she buried her face in my robe of the fire rat. "It's okay koi I got you now. They can't hurt you anymore." I answer as I reached down and grabbed Tessiega and carried her away from there. I ran as fast as I could back to our home; which rested at the edge of Keade's village, where we live in the forest that has been named after me. Our home was the size of a small castle since I am the heir to the western lands I am a lord and as status I had a castle built for Kagome more than for me anyways.

I reach our home and carry her in to our room. I lay her gently on the bed. I check her over and do my best to tend to her injuries. "InuYasha!" She whispers in a raspy voice. "Shh. I'm here it's over." I assure her as I lie next to her and run the back of my hand up and down the side of her face gently trying to soothe her. She fell into unconsciousness.

"InuYasha?" I hear her call. I open the sojo and walked in. "Yes koi?" I answer. I realize she's not awake yet and is dreaming. Her face battered and full of fear, I walk in further and sat on our bed next to her. "It's okay Kagome. You are safe." I whisper back hoping it will calm her dreams.

Kagome lay in bed for the rest of the week and I was beginning to panic that she will never recover. She won't let me touch her and when I do she jumps and screams at me to leave her alone. I finally couldn't take it anymore so I leave her alone and went to get Sango. Sango will know what to do. I think? I'm not sure but maybe if Kagome had her best friend it will help her recover better since obviously I'm not helping her. This hurts worse than when I watched her being r-r-raped in front of me. She no longer trusts her own husband. I should have fought harder. I deserve her hatred towards me. I couldn't save her in time.

I knock at Sango and Miroku's home. Sango walks out and greets me. "What's wrong?" She asks with concern. I guess I look worse than what I feel. "Is Kagome alright? Is there something wrong with the baby?" She asks. "No and yes" I answer. She nods for us to walk towards my home. She tells her husband she is going with me for a while. Miroku nods and urges us to leave. I guess he can see my worry too.

We walk further into the forest towards my home. "Okay what's wrong InuYasha?" She asks. "Sango I don't know what to do." I say in distress. "Well, tell me what happened and maybe I can help." She said. "Okay well…damnit this hard to say out loud." I groan. I'm not good with words and I don't know where to begin. "Shit okay last week we were returning home from an excursuses in the nearby village. We were camping out in the opening the worst part was that it had to be my human night of all nights. We were attacked by bandits. I tried fighting them but I couldn't save her in time. Five men held me down while…fuck…while three men…r-r-raped her in front of me. When the sun rose I killed them all." I finally manage to say. Sango gasped in horror. "Now Kagome won't let me near her! When I lightly touch her she jumps and screams at me to not touch her. She hasn't left the bed the whole week only to relieve herself does she get up. She barely ate or drank anything I'm worried for her health and the child's health." I say almost in panic.

Sango nods with understanding as we pause for a second while Sango digests the information I gave her. We jump when a blood curdling scream came from my home. I went running beating Sango there. I ran through the house and into my room. I came to a stop when the smell of blood hit my sensitive nose. It was Kagome's blood. I knew her scent to well I could smell her even if I were a hundred miles away from her. After I come back to my senses I go to my room and slide the screen open. I find Kagome doubled over clinching her abdomen. Her body shaking in pain "InuYasha!" She cried as another wave of pain wacked over her body. I smelled blood and looked to find the source and found a puddle of blood surrounded her lower body. 'Why is she bleeding like this? I ask myself in horror. Sango rushes in passing me by. She rushed to Kagome's side. "Sango it hurts." She cried. "I know! I'm so sorry Kagome." Sango said choking with a sob. "No he can't be!" Kagome cried. "I'm afraid you are having a miscarriage." Sango said. I was frozen to the floor as her words reached my ears. "What?" I ask confusion. "InuYasha I'm sorry!" Kagome cried avoiding looking me in the eyes.

I jumped again when she screamed again. She lost the baby? I ask myself as I watch Sango care for Kagome. Finally after twenty minutes Kagome stopped bleeding. Sango was saying something to me but for some reason and I can't hear her. It was like I was underwater. "InuYasha I need you to move her so I can clean up the bed." I hear her say. I nod and do what she asked.

I lifted Kagome in my arms and carry her out of the room I sit down in the hall with Kagome in my arms. She was unconscious from exhaustion. I stroke her hair off her sweaty face.

She looks so tired and haggard. "I'm sorry Koibito I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry for failing you." I say as I stroke her cheek.

Sango walks back out and motions for me to lay her down on the clean bed. "Thank you Sango." I say with true gratitude. "Of course, you and Kagome are my family." She said. I nodded. It was true I loved her like my own sister. "She needs to rest. I'll come check on her tomorrow. Call on me if you need me." She said as she walked away. I nod and walk her out.

I go back into my room and sit next to Kagome's head. I must have fallen asleep because when I wake its night outside. I look at Kagome who was still asleep. She looked to be having a nightmare as her face changed from different emotions. "InuYasha" I hear say in a low voice as tears fell from her eyes. I stretch out my hand and lightly stroke her cheek. She wakes with a start.

"Sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to wake you." I say as I stroke her cheek again. She stares back at me and she burst into sobs. I pull her in my lap and hold her closer to my chest. "Shh, it's okay Kagome. I'm so sorry this happened to you." I say as I shush her and hold her closer to me. She sobbed and sobbed herself out. She finally calmed down and looked up at me. "InuYasha I'm so sorry I lost him." She said in a hoarse voice. "Kagome it isn't your fault you had a miscarriage." I say as I try to comfort her. She continued to cry. "I'm sorry I let them do that. You must think I'm disgusting. I'm sorry for…" I paused her "Kagome, shh it's not your fault It's mine for not stopping them in time. I love you no matter what. That will never change. I'll always want you and love you." I say trying to stop her from blaming herself.

She nodded and let me comfort her for the first time since it happened. She fell asleep in my arms and I refused to let her go. I lean down and kiss the top of her head.

I let Kagome sleep the day away she still needed rest from the miscarriage. I nursed her back to health. Sango stopped by in the afternoon to check on her. She explained to her that it was a common thing to have a miscarriage and that she too even had one, which I remembered clearly. She wouldn't leave her bed for weeks afterwards. Miroku tried everything to make her feel better. Finally she came out of it and a month later she became pregnant with the twins.

Maybe if I get Kagome pregnant again, maybe she will feel better. I thought about how happy she was when she first learned we were going to have a child. But she still is very jumpy around me. I sigh with sorrow for my wife as I watch her sleep.

Another week went by and Kagome was showing signs of recovery it was small steps but she actually got out of bed and started cleaning up a few things. I watched and waited for her to shut down on me again but she didn't. "Kagome, how are you feeling?" I asked later that night. "I'm okay I think or at least I will be." She answered. I nod and lay next to her. I kiss her cheek. She turns so that I'm kissing her lips. I hesitate for a minute but give into the kiss. It becomes more passionate and I move my lips down her jaw and down her throat. Oh how I missed her. I hesitate again and move away from her so to look her in the eye.

"Kagome" I call for her attention. She looks back at me.

"Kagome are you alright?" I ask.

"Yes I'm alright. I need you! Please help me forget the world, the pain, even my own name. I need you InuYasha." She declared, and I nod and go back to kiss her slender neck and down to her collar bone. My clawed hand on her breast, Kami it felt great to touch her again. I massage her and she gasps with pleasure. I move that hand down her curves and pull her calf up to place it over my hip. I run my hand up her thigh pushing up her youkata. I find my hand going between her legs and it felt amazing. She was so hot and wet. I plunged a finger into depths while my lips kiss every inch of her exposed skin. She moans and gasps as I stroke my finger in and out of her. Her hands pulls my hair in her fist as the sensation over takes her.

I finally stop and she releases my hair. I lay her down on her back as I rest my body between her legs keeping my weight off of her. I look deep in her eyes for permission to continue. She nods and slowly fill her. I watch her face for any signs of fear. But all I see is bliss.

Afterwards I pull her back against my chest and kiss the nap of her head. "I love you Kagome." I whisper. "I love you InuYasha." She replies. I smile and fall asleep.

I wake with her in my arms and I smile when I see that she is practically glowing with bliss. Maybe she is recovering better than I thought. I wondered. I watched her sleep her face changed from serene bliss to horror. "NO!" She screams in her sleep. "Shh. It's alright I'm here." I say as I try to hold her tighter to me. She wakes with a start and turns in my arms to face me. "It's okay koibito I won't ever let anything hurt you ever again." I say as I brush her hair off her face. She closes her eyes for a minute then opens them to look back at me. I smile at her and she gives me a small smile back. And nods her head at me, I wipe a few tears off her face and then kiss her temple.

Things were getting better. Kagome was beginning to return to herself again but not quite the same. I don't think I will ever have my happy and bubbly Kagome again. But she is still returning to be happy and continent. I still watched her closely to make sure she is truly happy. Although some days I will find her staring out into nothing as she remembered that night.

Today I decided to go into the village to buy her something nice for her to make her feel better. I found a necklace that would be perfect for her. I bought it and placed in my pocket. I return home and almost fall back on my heels when the scent of her blood hit me like a wall. I run towards home and find that I couldn't open the bedroom door. I used my true strength breaking the door open There in the corner of the room was Kagome lying on the floor with blood flowing out of her arm and a dagger in her other hand. She had cut her arm. The cut was very deep and it ran from the crease of her elbow down to her wrist. Blood flowed out freely. I run to her side and lift her up in my arms and try to stop the bleeding but it wouldn't stop. She only cut one arm but yet she already lost so much blood. I tried to shake her awake but her head just bobbed back and forth. "KAGOME!" I scream as I gather her up into my arms and held her close to my chest as she bleeds out. "KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, PLEASE KAMI! KAGOME!" I scream and cry as I hear her heart slow and then come to a complete stop. I just hold her tightly to me and rock back and forth as I hold my wife in my arms. I hear someone walking in. I hear the person gasp in horror. I didn't care who saw me like this I didn't care anymore. All I cared about was the dead girl in my arms.

I growl at the hands that dared to touch her. "InuYasha" I hear Sango say in a low saddened voice. I hear her choke up and cry. "Oh Kami!" She sobbed. I heard a piece of paper fall to the floor next to me. But I was too lost in my grief I didn't really notice. I did notice there was a lot of growling going on in the room then I realized the growling came from me.

It took Miroku a day and a half to convince me to let go of Kagome's dead corpse and another day to bury her. I sat by her grave staring at nothing in particular I felt lifeless. Like my world seemed to no longer exist. How did this all happen? I thought she was recovering. I thought she was starting to feel safe and happy again? She even let us become intimate again. I didn't see the signs. How could I. She hid her emotions well.

I look at the letter she had left me before she killed herself. 'I'm sorry InuYasha! I'm so sorry InuYasha! Please forgive me! I love you!' that was the last things she had left me. I crumpled up the paper and threw it. I placed my face into my hands and sobbed uncontrollably. All I see is her pale lifeless face and her stiff body in my arms. I curl up on the ground next to her grave hiding from my reality.

I laid there for days on end. I can slightly remember seeing Sango and Miroku trying to get me to move but I ignored them. Then they took shifts watching over me. But I didn't move. I was lost and nothing was going to bring me back. I eventually get up and walk aimlessly back into the forest. I walked and walked till my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. I stayed there on the ground and again I sobbed loudly and screamed out curses to the Kami for taking her away from me. They took so much from me. Was I destined to wander the world alone? I lay there motionless as I thought about all that I had lost my mother, my first love, my unborn child, my…my…my…true love. I finally managed to think of her. I've lived more than two hundred years to just lose everything. I close my eyes and let the blackness take over me. I wake again when rain started to fall. I willed myself to get up and move. I stood up and started walking again. I found a shelter and sat underneath it. I looked at Tessiega and wondered if it would kill me if I pierced my heart. It takes a lot to kill me and I wondered if a sword through the heart will kill me? It wouldn't hurt to try. I draw out my sword and pierce my chest. It hurt like hell, but the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain I felt. I pulled out the sword from my chest and like expected it didn't kill me it just hurt. I sighed with defeat. I stood up and began walking again.

I noticed a few poisonous plants and it gave me an idea. I pulled out a dagger I now carried and I chewed the leaves of the plant and smeared it on the blade. To make sure I'm thorough I cut my throat open. Finally it begins to work. I begin to bleed out and my body couldn't heal fast enough. I fall to the floor of the forest and let the darkness take over me.

Finally I'm at peace no longer in the pain. The last thing I see is Kagome's arms stretched out towards me and I run to her.


End file.
